Going For It
by tyxcayden
Summary: Noel and Hope story, one night for the two that could cause others. M content later
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy XIII-2, Etc etc copyright crap, cover my ass…

The air in New Bodhum was cool and crisp. Off in the distance, the roars of random wildlife rang out. A breeze tickled the grass, blowing fallen leaves causing them to skid across the plain. A pair of brown sandals worn by a young brunette boy wearing mostly blue, other than the fore mentioned shoes, slowly walked toward a hill. He stretched his arms above his head, letting out a quite moan.

"Hey!" called out a young woman. Noel turned around to see Sarah and Mog walking toward him. Hope appeared behind the both of them. Noel felt himself smile as he saw the other boy, then, noticing, he suppressed his emotion deep down.

"Kupo!" said Mog.

"We've been looking for you. It's late." Sarah smiled at him. Hope walked up and crossed forearms with him, then embraced him in a hug. Noel closed his eyes, inhaling silently, taking Hope's scent deep into his lungs, letting it fill his being. The wind blew snapping Noel back to reality.

"I needed some air to clear my head." He gave quick glances to each of the people around him. Hope smiled at him, causing Noel to avert his gaze to the ground.

"We should head to our hotels. It's a long trip to Acedemia, and we will have to set off early."

Noel stood in the shower, his head hung low allowing the hot water to wash down his back. He tilted his head back, feeling the water soak his face. He stopped the water. he slowly stepped into the steamy bathroom. He sighed as he reached for a towel to dry his face. Calmly exhaled, letting down the towel as his eyes set on Hope in the Bathroom doorway.

"Dammit Hope," he said wrapping the towel around him. "How long have you been standing there?" he said embarrassed. Hope smiled at him, following the slightly younger boy as Noel walked over to a chair across from Noel's bed.

"Long enough to see that you are very tan."

"What are you doing here?" Noel inquired looking around for his clothes.

"I just needed to talk to someone who wasn't Alyssa, and you seemed like you just needed to talk to someone." Noel looked down to the floor. Hope walked across the room and plopped down on Noel's bed. "Judging by your silence, I'm right." Hope had become very good at reading people in the ten years after fall, and Noel, being alone for near all his life, was easy to read.

"Come lay with me." Noel paused for a moment; he looked to his clothes over his shoulder.

Noel stood up, "I'm going to get dressed for bed first." As Noel stood up he turned and saw a bottle of wine, he inferred must have been brought by Hope. "Did you bring this?" Noel questioned motioning toward the bottle.

"Yeah I did, want some?" Hope smiled as noel slipped behind a privacy partition.

"I'd love some. If anything it will help me fall asleep." Noel giggled. He felt himself becoming more relaxed with the young executive as the night went on. He slid his towel off and bent over to pick up his clothes.

Hope felt his eyes gazing through the cracks in the partition, taking great notice in the time traveler's curves, his tan skin, his sleek smooth body, and some other large attributes.

Noel's voice broke his trance, "What kind is it?" Hope quickly turned his gaze to the wine. He felt a tension brewing in his loins caused from his earlier staring. He carefully poured two glasses.

"It's a Merlot, a healthy amount of sweetness to it. A lot like you." Hope winked slyly at Noel. He handed the younger boy a glass. "What shall we drink to?"

Noel thought for a brief moment, then he smiled and said, "To hope."

"Yes, to me." Hope laughed as he took a generous drink.

"Smart ass." Noel thought to himself as he took a slightly larger drink than the blonde. Hope walked over to the bed, finishing off his glass.

"May I make myself more comfortable?" he said eyeing Noel just wearing pants.

"By all means." Noel smiled lying next to the blonde. He too had now finished his glass. He motioned at Hope's empty glass, the elder boy handed the brunette his glass. The younger walked to the counter.

Hope took his own shirt off, and stretched out on the bed, putting his hands behind his head. Noel was just about to pour two more glasses when Hope interrupted him.

"Just bring the whole damn bottle." Hope smirked, and Noel smirked back taking a small drink of the wine, then he handed the other boy the bottle. Hope tipped the bottle to Noel. "Thanks." He said taking a sip as Noel had. Hope put the bottle on the floor, and then he turned to the other young man. This was the moment, his moment, Noel moved forward just an inch, and Hope followed suit. With the gap closing they both closed their eyes and embraced in a kiss. Noel slid himself on top of the older blonde, putting his hands behind Hope. Hope followed sliding his hands down Noels sides letting them rest on his hips. Noel licked Hope's lips, and the elder opened his mouth allowing their tongues to collide and swim together in ecstasy. Noel stopped, and pulled away standing beside the bed.

He held his head down, hiding his eyes behind his hair as tears slid down his tan cheeks. "I'm sorry, this is wrong! This is bad!" Noel cried silently.

Hope smiled as he stood up. "It wasn't bad, it was amazing. Would you believe I'm 24 and have never been kissed?"

"Neither have I, but I come from a dead world, where I am the last human. I'm just not used to the touch of another person."

"But you are more than familiar with your own?" Hope teased. "It's ok, we will take it slow. I will go back to my room." He hugged the sweet tan brunette. "Good night." Hope started to toward the door.

"Wait!" Noel pleaded, "Sleep in here, with me." The Blonde couldn't help but show his glee as he got into bed with the tan god from another time.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning spoilers for XIII-2, I do not own ff XIII-2 etc blah blah

Going for it Chapter 2

Hope had a stressful life as the leader of the Academy, and naturally sleepless nights accompanied that. However, last night was different. He had slept beside the beautiful brunette boy he had deep feelings for. The sun was beginning to peer through as Hope watched Noel sleep, he seemed so peaceful, so at ease. He felt he deserved it considering all he had done months earlier with the near collapse of cocoon and the death of Sarah.

Noel had always slept well after the events of Caius' rampage, it was hard to keep his internal clock working weaving in and out of time stream, last tonight more than any, he felt calm as he slowly opened his eyes to see Hope asleep next to him. He figured Hope must have drifted off watching Noel. Noel smiled as he brushed the hair out of Hope eyes.

"Nnnng" Hope groaned as he stretched awake, he loved to sleep with out underwear, and since he had always gone to bed along, obvious problems had never been an issue. Hope rolled onto his stomach wondering if Noel had noticed.

"So…" Noel laid his hands out to his sides "What do you want to do today?" Hope was guessing he was either successful in his hiding attempt, or Noel just wasn't saying anything at this moment, either way he was considering this a victory, so he gave a little smile. "Oh, and don't think I didn't notice that." Hope's smile faded. "Well im going to shower, you can take care of that yourself." Noel winked at Hope and laughed a bit as he walked to the bathroom.

Hope was alone in the bed for just a few minutes till he got an idea that he would put into action later, but right now he wanted to get a look at Noels room. The thought of what they were fast becoming was wonderful. They were becoming so close, something Hope had not felt in a long long time.

He walked slowly over to the other side of the room and inspected Noel's weapons as he let out a sigh. There was still a bit of tension in his pants that he wanted to work out, and his body was telling him to join Noel in the shower, but his heart wasn't sure. He gpasped the knife that Lightning had giving him so long ago and flicked it open. "Fuck it." He muttered slamming the blade into a table as he walked to the bathroom to be in his new love's embrace.

Ok, sorry it was so short, been busy lately, I promise the next one will be longer than the first, please stay loyal.


End file.
